robotrisingfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Rising Wiki
'Welcome to the Robot Rising Wiki' Robot Rising is a true Real-Time Strategy / Action game on Facebook - by Stomp Games! Robot Rising is not one of those turn-based wait for 40 years for things to build- games like many on FB- although it does take a small amount of time to build & upgrade buildings, 1-35 mins on average- most Weapon, Chassis & Mobility research & building takes less than 5 min. Plus there is a 5 min or less FREE button. When you first start you can build all of the buildings for the start of your base in 30 secs or so, without spending Robobucks (the game's optional ''Pay-2-Play Currency'') You are also given Robobucks every time your A.I. levels, & for some other acheivements. You get a daily log in bonus for up to 15 days straight, the 10th day being a chance of Robobucks & @ 15 days a guaranteed stack of them before it resets. Generation Buildings- You get one to start with & can also buy up to 5 more @ 45 Robobucks apiece. They allow you to randomly generate 6 types of packages: 3 types of resource packs, Small, Med, & Large, & the amount they give is partially based on the amount of storage buildings / space you currently have. It can also give 3 types of Components; Common, Uncommon, & Rare. You can also get these in the complexes or buy them with Robobucks. You start with a single robot & a gun but shortly afterwards you will have the chance to modify your robot. At higher levels you can have up to 8 different Robot's all custom designed by you. There are vastly differnt types of Chassis, Mobility, (Legs) Weapons, Armor, CPU's, Sensors, & Consumables- like bombs, etc. Most of the Complex's seem to have randomly generated maps too, so you don't end up fighting the same things over in the same places all the time. The game has improved a lot since I started playing it & I look forward to seeing it evolve more. All of the Storage Lockers, Resources, Weapons & Consumable Items found in each map are always randomly created. Most of the environment's have many things that are at least minorly destructable, if you pay attention & shoot at things like vents, fan assemblies, computer terminals etc. These almost always give resources but sometimes goodies or consumables too. There are also certain "Boost Terminals" that may boost your Robot's speed, armor, attack or other temporary bonuses. Once your A.I. reaches Lv 5 you can send as many robots as you have in your Robot Hanger's on resource gathering missions. They have a seemingly random mission success percentage; I've seen it as low as 34% or as high as 92% - sometimes you end up with less than 100, sometimes thousands. There does seem to be some factor involved on how high the Lv of the robot you send is; & it may even factor in what things you have equipped. There are a lot of intricacies & evolving storyline, Most Lv 5 or higher weapons have a special secondary attack, mapped to a keyboard key. This game is a full 3D game! You must have the Latest Adobe Flash Player & The Unity Web 3D Plugin Installed to play. Be Warned- depending on the 'NET Browser you use, loading time can vary greatly. In Internet Explorer 9 It took nearly 1m 45 sec. Opera was about 30-40 sec. & Google's Crome was about 15-25; with an Intel Core-2 Duo Laptop. However once the Main screen loads I've never seen any in-game loading, not even going to the Complexes. Once loading the game I sugest turing the graphics settings all the way down, right clicking on the screen to open Adobe's Flash setting & change it's ability to store data on your system to 1 or 10 megs, as 100k just isn't enough, if you have a really old PC try putting it on unlimited & if you clean your browser's cache ignore it's website. I recommend trying it out for about a week to see if you don't end up really liking it. If you have problems, the Developers are really good @ listening & implementing a solution. They have responded to 3 of my concerns by changing things by the next game update. Please Post Any Constructive Feedback You Have! ~Circuit13~ As of today ( 3 october 2017), all former websites and acounts related to stomp game and robot rising don't exist anymore. the only proof of the existance of this game is the innactive youtube acount wich they used to post the game OST's and trailers (if you liked the music in the game or for the sake of nostalgia, it is recomended to download the soundtracks on the innactive youtube acount before it get removed too : https://www.youtube.com/user/robotrising/videos ) offtopic. Circuit13, i would like to contact you. please reply to tectektakted@yahoo.ca (this is a disposable email adresse , spam will not affect it) i am sorry for this unwanted modification to this pages the content is well done and it pain me to dirty it in such a way but i dont know how to contact mister Circuit13 otherwise that to reach for his atention because i dont know him much. this edit will be removed shortly. your's truly. ~John-Doe~ To Play: Robot Rising on Facebook Category:Browse